Love on Delivery
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU Valentine's Day JoLu one shot! The initial run-in with Lulu doesn't go as Johnny had hoped, but upon a second encounter, they both find exactly what they were looking for!


A/N – Happy Valentine's Day! This is just an AU one shot! It's sort of short for me for a one shot, but good, still, I hope! Let me know what you think! (And eat chocolate today because you can!)

**Love on Delivery**

"Ugh, watch it!" Lulu cried out after the stranger bumped into her just outside Kelly's and caused her coffee to spill.

"I was going to apologize, but if you would rather just yell, then have at it," he replied, turning to face her.

"I-" Lulu started to retort, but stopped abruptly.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to remember what it was she was going to say. But when his impossibly gorgeous dark brown eyes settled on her, all coherent thoughts left her. He smiled at her as he waited patiently for her to continue and she forgot what she had been trying to remember.

"I can buy you another," he suggested, pointing to her coffee cup.

"Okay," Lulu nodded, following him back inside.

"What were you drinking?" he asked.

"Just black coffee," Lulu answered, taking a seat as he approached the counter.

Lulu found herself watching his every move closely, wondering if he ever did anything that wasn't completely perfect. _He bumped into you_, the sarcastic part of her brain voiced in her head. But even that didn't seem so bad in hindsight.

"Here you go," he offered, placing her coffee in front of her and sliding into a chair across from her. "I can't remember ever hearing a girl ask for black coffee before."

"I'm one of a kind," Lulu shrugged.

"I believe that," he smiled, extending his hand to her. "I'm Johnny."

"Lulu," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Well, Lulu," Johnny sighed. "I have a confession to make.

"Okay," Lulu muttered.

"Outside, I uh...I ran into you on purpose," Johnny admitted.

"Really?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "I saw you standing there and, I mean...it's not every day a man sees a woman as beautiful as you."

"But running into me?" Lulu questioned, fighting the blush that threatened to show. "That could have gone badly for you."

"I couldn't think of a great opening line," Johnny answered. "But I really wanted to talk to you."

"Well, you're taking to me now," Lulu noted.

"Yes, I am," Johnny agreed.

"So?" Lulu giggled. "What are we going to talk about?"

"Hmm," Johnny laughed. "How did you start drinking back coffee?"

"My dad," Lulu replied. "He made me go ice fishing with him when I was nine. I was freezing, so he made coffee. Of course, I hated the way it tasted, but my dad said that coffee wasn't meant to taste good the first time you try it. It's an acquired taste. Just like a lot of things in life. You may not like them at first, but you grow to love them."

"So, you don't believe in love at first sight?" Johnny asked.

"I loved ice cream the first time I tried it," Lulu shrugged. "I guess every situation is different."

Johnny just nodded and smiled and Lulu couldn't help but smile as well. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other, both unsure of what to do next.

"Do you want to have breakfast with me?" Johnny wondered, breaking the silence.

"Actually, I can't," Lulu muttered. "I'm already late to meet my brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you," Johnny apologized.

"No, I was having fun," Lulu smiled. "Maybe we could get together later tonight."

"I-uh...I can't," Johnny said evasively.

Lulu's face fell slightly and she wondered why Johnny seemed so hesitant to admit he had plans. That was when Lulu noticed all of the red and pink hearts decorating Kelly's and she remembered what day it was: Valentine's Day.

"I see," Lulu laughed bitterly. "Plans with your girlfriend?"

"What?" Johnny asked. "Lulu, I-"

"No, just don't," Lulu said, getting to her feet. "Just forget you ever met me and I'll try to do the same with you."

Lulu quickly stormed out of Kelly's, hating how hurt and disappointed she was after only knowing Johnny for such a short time.

Lulu wandered around her apartment, slightly depressed that she was spending yet another Valentine's Day alone. _Better than with that creep_, Lulu thought. All day long, Johnny had been on her mind. She hated that she couldn't stop thinking about him, but nothing could make her forget the butterflies he gave her.

She decided what she needed was a large pizza and a few glasses of wine to unwind from her day. She picked up her phone and ordered a pepperoni pizza to be delivered in about thirty minutes. When she ended the call, she headed for the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

She decided to go ahead and get the money ready, so she headed for her purse. Instead of pulling out the 20 dollar bill she was searching for, she grabbed the heart that Cameron had made for her. When he had learned that she didn't have a Valentine, he had quickly cut out a heart and given it to her, sealing the deal that this year, he would be the man in her life. Lulu smiled and grabbed the money as well before taking a seat on her couch.

Before long, there was a knock at the door and Lulu set her glass by her Valentine as she stood up. She hurried to open the door, but what she saw made her take a step back.

Johnny was at her door.

"You ordered a pizza," Johnny said, holding up the box in his hand.

"Yeah...I did," Lulu nodded.

"That's going to be $12.50," Johnny muttered, never breaking eye contact.

"I only have a $20," Lulu replied, taking a deep breath.

"I can give you change," Johnny offered.

"No," Lulu said, shaking her head. "I'd prefer an explanation."

"Okay," Johnny whispered.

"Why don't you come in for a minute?" Lulu suggested.

"That's sort of against the rules," Johnny informed her.

"I won't tell if you won't," Lulu shrugged, stepping aside.

He chuckled and entered her place, turning to face her again. She took her pizza from him and set it on the coffee table, then sat on her couch, patting the spot next to her.

"I'd rather not sit," Johnny said, pacing the room. "I'm not even sure why I came here."

"To deliver my pizza," Lulu reminded him.

"I asked to deliver it," Johnny admitted. "When I saw the name Lulu in the computer, I knew it had to be you. I asked for the delivery so I could talk to you."

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"Because I hated knowing you thought I was a cheater," Johnny explained. "I wanted you to know that I don't have a girlfriend and I would have rather spent the evening with you than at work."

"Why didn't you just tell me you had to work from the start?" Lulu asked.

"Because I'm a pizza delivery guy," Johnny muttered. "What would a girl as amazing as you want with someone as low-class as me?"

"You don't even know me," Lulu pointed out. "How can you call me amazing?"

"I just know that you are," Johnny answered. "And I would love to get to know you better to find out exactly how amazing you are."

"I want to get to know you, too," Lulu smiled. "And I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion earlier. I've just known a lot of cheaters and I was afraid that you would be like them."

"I'm not," Johnny replied, finally taking a seat next to her. "I hope you'll give me the chance to prove that to you."

"I don't know, I mean...you're just a pizza delivery guy," Lulu said, smirking at him.

"I have a little bit more to offer than that," Johnny said softly, glancing to her lips.

"Like what?" Lulu wondered, leaning closer to him.

Johnny smiled and answered her with a gentle kiss. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her further against him. Lulu opened her mouth to let him deepen the kiss and he took advantage of her invitation. After a few minutes, Johnny pulled away, desperate for air. Lulu rested her forehead against his and he smiled as he watched her try to catch her breath.

"That definitely makes up for the delivery thing," Lulu giggled.

"Damn, delivery thing," Johnny said, pulling away suddenly. "I have more pizzas in the car."

"Oh, okay," Lulu muttered, hating that he had to go.

"I get off in a couple of hours," Johnny noted. "I could come back if you want."

"Definitely," Lulu nodded, standing up and walking him to the door.

"Okay," Johnny smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Oh, your money," Lulu said, trying to turn away from him to get it.

"The pizza is on me," Johnny smirked, keeping her close. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks," Lulu replied, kissing him again. "Hurry back."

Johnny nodded that he would and left her apartment. She closed the door behind him as he left and turned to lean against it, smiling in happiness. She finally had someone to share Valentine's Day with.

A little over two hours later, Lulu was lounging on the couch, and waiting for Johnny to return. She had finished the pizza, but the box remained on the coffee table. She realized she should probably tidy up, but before she had the chance, there was a knock at the door. She quickly stood up and opened the door, revealing Johnny who had both hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Lulu wondered.

"Nothing," Johnny said, bringing one arm around and showing her a single white rose.

"That's beautiful," Lulu smiled, taking it from him. "Thank you."

"And..." Johnny said, bringing his other arm around and handing her a Hershey's bar.

"You got me chocolate," Lulu said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I know it's not traditional, but on such short notice it was the best that I could do," Johnny replied.

"I think it's perfect," Lulu said happily, pecking him lightly on the mouth.

Johnny laughed and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. A part of Lulu couldn't believe how easy it was to be with Johnny and kiss him, even though they hadn't even known each other for twenty-four hours.

"Let me put this rose in a vase," Lulu muttered, breaking the kiss. "Make yourself comfortable on the couch."

"Okay," Johnny agreed, kissing her softly.

Lulu walked out of the room, picking up the empty pizza box on the way. Johnny took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack before taking a seat on her couch. He saw the Valentine on her coffee table and picked it up. As he saw the words "Love Cameron" on the front, he felt jealousy boil up inside him. He turned it over and noticed it said nothing else. For a moment, he considered just walking out, but a bigger part of him had to know who this other guy was. Lulu came back in the room and laughed before Johnny could speak.

"I see you found the Valentine from my nephew," Lulu chuckled. "He didn't want me to be alone on Valentine's Day, so he said he would be mine this year."

Johnny looked at the heart again and noticed that the writing was definitely that of a little kid's. He cursed himself for being so insecure, but he couldn't help it when it came to Lulu. He never wanted to share her with anyone and the thought of her having found someone else terrified him.

"I guess I need to meet him and ask his permission to date you," Johnny noted as she took a seat next to him.

"Definitely," Lulu nodded. "And don't be surprised if he says no. He's very protective."

"So, what? Bring some candy to bribe him?" Johnny asked.

"That's probably a good plan," Lulu giggled.

"Speaking of candy," Johnny muttered. "How about you and I share that Hershey's I brought you."

"Share?" Lulu questioned in shock. "I thought it was for me."

"It was for us," Johnny laughed, putting his arm around her.

"Oh, well, here's something you should know about me," Lulu replied, leaning into him. "I don't share anything."

"If you don't want to share, I guess I could just leave," Johnny shrugged, smirking at her.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Lulu wondered.

"Depends, is it working?" Johnny countered.

"No," Lulu smiled. "Because I know a way I can get you to stay without sharing my chocolate."

"And what is that?" Johnny asked curiously.

Lulu leaned in and crashed her lips against his and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. Her hands came to his face and he deepened the kiss, pulling her even further against him. She took the initiative and climbed into his lap, straddling him with one knee on either side of his hips. His hands roamed her back as they explored each other's mouth, the passion mounting with every second. Lulu's fingers trailed down his face, passed over his neck and settled on the buttons of his shirt.

"Mm," Johnny murmured, pulling away, only for Lulu to attack his neck. "Are we moving too fast?"

"Probably," Lulu muttered against his skin, foregoing the buttons and tearing open his shirt. "But I don't care."

Johnny shrugged the shirt off and helped her out of hers as well before dragging her mouth back to his for another burning kiss. It wasn't some one night stand and they both knew it. It was just the beginning of a long and passionate romance and after both of them had been alone for so long, they needed each other in every way at that moment.

"Make love to me, Johnny," Lulu pleaded, breaking their kiss.

He couldn't deny her anything she requested of him when she said his name like that. Like it was something forbidden. And maybe their actions were forbidden. Johnny had never been one to make love to a woman, but when Lulu begged him to do just that, it all seemed so natural to him.

He easily turned them and pressed her back into the couch. He teasingly kissed her lips, but lingered only briefly before moving his mouth downward, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her stomach. He deftly undid the button of her jeans and smiled as she eagerly lifted her hips to help him slip the jeans off of her. He retraced his pattern, bringing his lips up her body this time to meet hers in a sweet kiss before he stood up. They never broke eye contact as Johnny quickly undid his belt and removed the last of his clothing, leaving him bare before her. He could see the intense need in her eyes and it only made him want her more.

Johnny slowly moved to hover over her, placing a whisper of a kiss against her lips. His mouth descended on her neck again and before Lulu knew it, her last articles of clothing were gone and Johnny was buried within her, making her cry out his name in a way she had no control over. The physical connection matched the emotional connection they had both felt from the start and they both expressed to each other how much that connection meant to them.

They made love until they couldn't anymore and then they snuggled on the couch, basking in their afterglow. She reached for the chocolate bar that was still on the coffee table and she opened it, breaking it in two and sharing it with him.

"So you do share?" Johnny asked, taking a bite of his chocolate.

"Only with important people," Lulu replied, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Am I already important to you?" Johnny wondered.

"Yes," Lulu nodded. "Which scares me in a lot of ways, but I like it. Am I important to you?"

"Yeah," Johnny answered. "You matter to me in a way no one has mattered to me...ever."

They kissed softly again and then finished the rest of their chocolate in silence.

"So, I've been thinking," Lulu whispered after awhile.

"About what?" Johnny questioned.

"Love at first sight," Lulu smiled. "And whether or not I believe in it."

"What's the verdict?" Johnny inquired.

"I guess that I must," Lulu said, meeting his eyes. "That's the only explanation for this feeling I have right now."

Johnny smiled and kissed her deeply, reciprocating through his actions. He pulled away several moments later and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I was never a believer before today," Johnny sighed. "But then I saw you and I realized what it means to feel the world stand still."

Lulu blushed and buried her head in his chest so he couldn't see her crimson cheeks. He caught her face in his hands and forced her gaze to him.

"I love you, Lulu," Johnny said seriously. "And I don't even know your last name."

"Does it matter?" Lulu wondered. "Because I love you, too, and I don't know yours either."

He smiled again and they kissed one last time before settling in for the night. They fell asleep just as the clock struck midnight, officially ending Valentine's Day. And for every Valentine's Day for the rest of their lives, they would fall asleep together, holding and loving each other.


End file.
